And Then, My Star Falls
by Baioretto
Summary: A man wanted dead by the syndicate. A woman in trouble with the syndicate. What do they have in common? A Dark bloody past with the same person. How will Spike handle this when one of them falls into his hands? Pairing TBA
1. He will die

_Welcome, this is my first Bebop Fic._  
_I do not own any characters but my own._  
_Enjoy._

He sat and he waited, cold eyes closed as the ship trailed on. His katana was in his hand, sheathed for the time being. Cold eyes then opened as the ship's breaks engaged and the decline started. A smile crossed his thin lips, holding nothing but malevolence. He stood, tall frame moving silently, stopping only to allow the door open its twin red dragons, pulling away and then rotating opposite directions to admit him passage. His strides were long and his face cold, eyes reflecting nothing but immorality.

He boarded his ship without a sound, waiting patiently for the bay doors to open. As he waited his mind went back, shifting through memories like smoke…his last confrontation with Spike, his last woman, his childhood…all dead to him. The click and hiss of the bay doors broke him from his daydream, the rotating lights at the corners of the rectangular doors play across his silvery hair, painting it alternately red and yellow. He set his katana in its receptacle and started the small craft. Once punching in the combo to run up his weapons heads-up display, all guns functioning, fuel levels topped off, he pushed the throttle forward as the docking clamps release his landing gear, and he departed; the larger ship birthing this wicked serpent born livid, and poisonous.

He flew idle loops around the cityscape that had become his hunting grounds now that he had been located; he had been here on Mars this whole time. Since that damned rat infiltrated the Syndicate and gained his trust, then killed a few handfuls of his men, stole a brand new batch of Redeye, as well as weapons and several millions in woolongs. He would now die.

Blake Simmons was his name, born into a well off family. No one knew anything else about him; it was as if he were a ghost. The only thing relevant was that his parents were murdered, and that he had a twin sister. If he could not be found, his sister could. He landed on a rooftop pad and jumped out noiselessly, there would be a car waiting for him out front. He took his long strides to the elevator and waited…again memories flashing him his past and he couldn't focus on if he wanted to remember them clearly or not. His eyes blankly watch the numbers on the elevator's readout 10 – 9 – 8 – 7…and so on. The doors open on the lobby and he walked across the long red and gold carpets, out the tall double glass doors and onto the street. The car's door opened and he climbed into the back, the driver would be informed of where to go so he would not have to say a word to him. The driver did his job and with precision, he turned into the street and drove.

Vicious remained silent, his katana resting against his shoulder as his eyes closed. A beeping from the communicator in his pocket began to erupt, breaking the silence. Without opening his cold, dead eyes he reached into his pocket, pulling it out and holding it to his ear, saying nothing.

"We've located his sister, sending you the location now."

His eyes opened slowly, thin lips curved into that malice filled smile as before. The driver suddenly turned around, speeding off in the other direction. The location must have been sent to him. This was going to be quite the entertainment, if Blake would not show himself to him by his own will; his sister would have to be the perfect bait.

To be continued...


	2. She's Found

Welcome to Chapter two.  
Enjoy.

It was mildly hot outside; she really hated the heat. Five inch black cage heels clicked against the hard wood stairs as she fumbled through her clutch for her keys. Brushing a chunk of her thick wavy hair out over her shoulder she grasped them and pulled them out as she reached her door. Yawning she shoved the key into the lock…only to find her door wasn't locked.

A bit of concern rose within her chest as she removed the keys, holding it tightly in her hand, pointing up between her index and middle finger. She opened her door slowly, careful eyes peering in before entering her small apartment. She moved slowly, silently as she pushed the door the rest of the way open, nothing, but she didn't trust it, there was a gut feeling someone was still present. Cursing herself mentally for not bringing her gun tonight she slowly made her way down the short walkway, to the living room. Moving to the table just to her left she reached for the light, _click, click, click_. Either the power was out, or the bulb was dead.

'_Damn it…_' she thought as she quietly set her clutch down, eyes darting around for any sign of movement. Making her way to her bedroom she tried the light switch, again nothing. The only light in her room where the candles she had left burning prior to leaving. It gave the room an eerie glow, making every shadow seem to dance across the walls as the small flames flickered. She moved towards the dresser slowly, one foot at a time as if she were trying not to step on broken shards of glass.

As soon as her hands touched the handle to open the top drawer, where her guns lay safe and sound, the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and goose bumps covered her sun kissed skin. Cold steel was pressed to her throat from behind and she felt a body behind her. Panic was mounting now, she couldn't see her adversary and she was just out of reach of her weapons. She controlled her breathing as she listened for any sound from the person. Nothing. It was as if he were a figment of her imagination, a very realistic figment, with a very sharp katana pressed to her neck…

"Who are you?" she finally found her voice, not allowing it to crack and give away her slight fear the demand rolled off her lips.

There was a slight laugh, though she wasn't exactly sure that that was what it was, "That is none of your concern…" the voice was cold, murderous, and chilling to the bone.

"Okay then, what the hell do you want?" she was getting irritated now. If he had wanted to kill her he would've done so before he made himself present to her, there had to be a reason why this strange man was here holding her life at the blade of his katana.

"Does the name Blake Simmons ring a bell?" he seemed to lean closer to her, free hand brushing her hair away so he could whisper it into her ear, cold lips almost touching her earlobe. She froze, breathing hitched in her chest.

Adrenaline began to pump through her veins, heartbeat loud in her ears. She suddenly turned towards the man, fist colliding with his cheek. She felt the key rip some flesh and he backed away, startled. This all happened within seconds of each other, as soon as he stumbled back she turned again, pulling the drawer completely out of the dresser and grabbed her guns, shoving them where she knew they would stay while running. It was then without thought she took off at a dead sprint. Heels clicked noisily as she ran on the hardwood floor of her apartment, hand snatching her clutch up as she entered into the living room. Bolting to the door she felt the man behind her, it was then a gunshot echoed through her head, muting the pounding in her ears.

She didn't bother to duck; she was almost to the door. Her shoulder suddenly shot forward as the bullet pierced straight through the exposed flesh of her left shoulder. Feeling no pain she collided with the door, throwing it open with her right hand. Nearly dropping her clutch she ran down the hall, heading for the elevator. Pain was still in her body and the pounding returned to her ears, she heard nothing as her hand frantically slammed the down button for what seemed like an eternity. When the door finally opened she threw herself in, slamming the close door button as fast as she could. He was right there as the doors closed; jumping back she avoided the blade of his katana being sunk into the small space between the two doors.

She was pressed into the corner of the elevator, chest rising and falling rapidly as the pounding in her ears continued, blood was soaking her shirt at a rapid rate but her eyes remained on the numbers being lit up 6-5-4-3-2-1-P1-P2. She stood, a ringing in her ears replaced the pounding as she gently pushed the first floor button, shoving her keys into her clutch she grasped her shoulder, shaking her head as she then looked at her blood covered hand. The doors opened and she gained her composure, ignoring the blood dripping down her left arm now she moved her clutch to under her right arm as she walked through the entrance hall of the apartments she resided in.

Looking around for only a few minutes she noticed an all black car waiting just outside, with two men seeming to guard the doors. She stopped suddenly, then backtracked a few steps then turned and ran to the stairwell. The heels were clicking rapidly again as she tried to steady her breathing, it was then she collided with someone. He hit the stairs and she toppled onto him. Pushing herself up she panicked as she saw who it was, she knew this man and his reputation all too well.

"Fuck!" she yelled as she then brought her knee up into his groin, jumping up and taking the third floor exit. She ran straight down the hall, taking one of her guns out she shot at the window at the end of the hall, shattering it with a few rounds. Replacing the gun where she had it she slid to a stop, then without a look back climbed through the window and onto the fire escape. She began to climb down until she heard tires screeching around the corner into the alley. More gunshots echoed through her head as the bullets pinged off the steel of the fire escape. She was on the first floor by this time and jumped, only to have another bullet pierce her right side. With blood now flowing freely from two wounds she crouched and removed her cage heels, taking them in hand she sprinted down the alley and around the corner of the closest and most populated street she could think of.

To be continued...  
R&R


	3. Help

Welcome to Chapter three.  
Enjoy.

He inhaled the cigarette deeply, letting the smoke roll off his lips lazily as he walked down the street, one hand in his pocket. This was really irritating him, he disliked how busy Mars was, filled with the obnoxious and rich. They were after a bounty head here, and so far, no sign of him anywhere. Even the ISSP was having a hard time locating the fucker. Taking the last drag he dropped the butt, smashing it with the toe of his shoe. This was turning out to be a boring day as well as an irritating one.

It was then he stopped, hearing gun shots echoing of buildings a few blocks away. Now this could be interesting. He began to walk faster, excitement building in his lanky frame; he could use a fight about now, just to let off some frustrations. More gun shots and he began to run down the street now, pushing people out of the way as a smile crept onto his face. He rounded a corner and slammed right into another person. Having half the mind to yell at this said person, he bit his tongue as he looked down at who he ended up on top of.

Sun kissed skin was flushed and shining with sweat, medium yet perky breasts rose and fell rapidly as if she had been running a marathon. Her heart shaped face was accented with full pink lips and striking amethyst eyes, thick wavy chocolate brown hair with ribbons of copper was strewn out below and around her, as well as in her face. She was initially stunning, but there was a panic stricken aura around her. The man grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry about that, I heard gun shot-"

"Get off me!" she then yelled, not even letting him finish as she pushed him forcefully off on her athletic yet curved body. He allowed himself to stare as she scooped up her clutch and heels. With that stunning face an eye catching body followed, lean waist, wide hips, perky rear, and long legs with thick thighs and muscled calves. He then noted her being barefoot.

She stumbled slightly as he stood, falling into his chest for a brief second. Looking up at him as he put his hands on her shoulders to steady her he felt a warm liquid substance below his right hand, taking a moment to glance down at her shoulder he finally noticed the red rivers that flowed down her arm.

"Are you…?" he began to talk again but the tires of the black car screeched around the corner once again and more gunshots were fired her way. The mysterious woman was a step ahead, taking him by the wrist and running back the way he had come.

He studied her from behind as they ran, noting the two wounds she had received, it then occurred to him to aid her. Grabbing her wrist forcefully, he pulled her to the side and into a small shop. He released her and shut the door, locking it. It was then the click of a gun being cocked caught his attention and he turned, staring down the barrel of a Glock 40 caliber held by this mysteriously stunning woman.

"Are you with them?" she demanded, her voice laced with a messy mixture of alarm, pain, and anxiousness. He was now confused even more so.

"I don't think I am…who is after you?" he asked, casually putting his hands into his pockets as his mismatched eyes watched the brunette in front of him.

She wavered a bit and slid her leg to regain balance, blinking the blurriness from her eyes. Her chest was still rising and falling rapidly and her body was growing weak from the blood loss. He took the chance to look down, noting the many droplets of blood starting for form a pool her.

"Look we need to get those wounds of yours bandaged up…" he then said as he took a step towards her, but she immediately snapped the slightly lowered gun back to his head, eyes narrowed with distrust.

"I'm fine, now tell me who you are," there were no questions, and this woman was not toying around. He was actually quite curious about her, most woman he met would never pull a gun on him, let alone cock it as well.

"I'm Spike, Spike Spiegel," he gave her a soft smile, as if assuring her that she could trust him. But her eyes went wide as the gun lowered, a look of shock and disbelief on her features. But as soon as he noticed it she stumbled forward, her eyes fluttering closed. He moved to catch her, not allowing her to hit the ground he instead scooped her and all her things into his arms, determined to find the answers he wanted.

To be continued...  
Ahahaha.


	4. Something From Your Past

Welcome to chapter four.  
Which is painfully short.

Her eyes fluttered open, panic rising once more as she sat up instantaneously, pain shooting through her side. Her amethyst eyes looked around the room, not knowing where she was. She took everything in, from the orange-yellow couch she was sitting on to the stairs going to several places. She knew she was on a ship, but what she didn't remember was how she got there. Looking to the table beside her she saw her shoes, guns, clutch, everything she had earlier…and upon looking down she noted herself in her bra, and bandages covering her shoulder and side.

She moved quietly, her bare feet touching the cold of the metal floor. For some reason the previous panic was gone and curiosity was left in its place. She heard the sound of shoes against the metal, echoing across the room until they stopped, she looked up at the man who had saved her. He was tall, lanky, with fluffy green hair and a small smile on his face.

"You're finally awake," he stated as he walked further into the room, taking the chair adjacent to the couch she was sitting on. She studied him, carefully, "how do you feel?" he then asked, taking her out of her distrust trance.

She blinked a few times and furrowed her brows lightly, "I'm alive," she replied simply as she intertwined her fingers together, looking down at them.

"So what happened?" he suddenly asked, the curiosity now taking him over, "I mean, it's not everyday I run into someone like you."

Looking up at him a light blush crossed her sun kissed cheeks, "Just a misunderstanding is all," she replied, "by the way, my name is Eden."

"Eden, eh? Pretty name, for a pretty girl," Spike then grinned at her and shot her a wink, which in turn he received a small frown with brows furrowed.

She then shook her head as she stood, wavering only just as she watched the man sitting before her now. She took her hand, fingertips touching his cheek softly. Spike watched her, a chill racing down his spine as her fingers touched his skin. There was something about her that seemed familiar, but he had no idea where to begin looking for it.

"So you're not dead."

Her comment made him freeze, that was not something you simply said to a stranger. But it was the fact that she had that slight familiarity to him made him question who the hell she was even more.

To be continued...

I hope the suspense kills you.  
Nah, just R&R.  
Unless no one likes it so far.


End file.
